Maaf, tapi Ayah mencintaimu
by Penulis Spiritual-Realita
Summary: Kisah hidup yang kelam di masa lalu. Madara adalah seorang guru dibawah salah satu naungan sekolah negara Jepang. Negara dengan budaya 'hubungan' bebas bersama siapapun. Tertarik kepada muridnya. Mungkin juga putrinya. Nilai-nilai spiritual mengguncangnya. Meskipun ia telah berubah perasaannya terasa tak masuk akal.


**Adik Naruto hanya milik Paman Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Maaf, tapi Ayah mencintaimu **

**Karya: Zaujat Lutfy**

**YANG PERLU DILERHATIKAN! **

**Kisah ini memiliki hubungan dengan kisah One-Shoot karya saya yang berjudul 'Laa Tahzan (Jangan bersedih dengan sisi lain)'. Tapi karena topiknya di dua kisah memiliki perbedaan setting, jadi akhirnya saya pisah. Namun dimohon membaca kisah itu juga bila mau lebih faham kisah ini sebelum membaca chapter 2-nya sebagai resolusi. Terima kasih.**

**.**

**Romance/Spiritual**

**.**

بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم

**..**

Kala itu Madara baru tersadar dan menyesali tangan-tangannya yang telah menjamah tubuh gadis suci tak bersalah.

Baru menyadari ketika kedua matanya melihat luberan darah dari seonggok mayat yang memiliki jejak potongan mata pisau tumpul di urat nadinya. Tepat di layar kaca televisi siaran kriminalisasi tengah malam pada televisi kabelnya.

Di sisi seonggok mayat bersimbah darah itu, seorang bayi mungil tak bedosa. Menangis meraung-raung meminta bantuan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara sejenak sebelum para petugas medis yang dipanggil pihak kepolisian Honsu menolongnya dalam dekapan yang hangat.

Dan ketika sudah 2 menit semenjak bayi itu dirawat, presenter yang tampak pada layar kaca televisi heboh menyiarkan kabar bahwa bayi itu berjenis kelamin perempuan dan siapapun ayahnya, jika masih hidup boleh mengambilnya di rumah sakit XX agar diasuh.

Setidaknya bayi itu dirawat oleh ayah biologisnya sendiri meskipun dia memang terlahir di luar ikatan pernikahan.

Cangkir kopi yang dipegangnya lolos. Pecah berkeping-keping jatuh ke lantai ketika tangannya gemetar. Jelas..

Sangat jelas ia bisa melihat pendar putih murni dari bola mata bayi perempuan itu. Seseuatu dengan kerjaban mata manis dan legit yang pernah menatap matanya dengan guliran mata basah dan terluka ketika tubuh sucinya harus terpaksa melayani hasrat duniawi seorang keparat sepertinya.

Gadis itu, Hitori dan ia masih mengingatnya. Seorang gadis dengan gerak-gerik lembut yang selalu memakai seragam sekolah SMA kedodoran. Tapi bukan tubuh sintal di baliknya yang membuat Madara tertarik. Atau prestasinya yang menakjubkan sebagai anggota kelas seni lukis bonsai. Atau kecantikannya yang sempurna, atau yang lain. Terlebih ia hanya berposisi sebagai wali kelasnya di lingkup kelas gadis itu.

Tapi sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatinya. Kemampuan gadis itu yang mau mengerti perasaan setiap orang termasuk dirinya ketika ia kehilangan seorang ibu dan seorang istri yang masih belia dalam sebuah aksiden kecelakaan. Tutur kata gadis itu merasukinya dan kerjaban matanya mengambil hatinya.

Tapi keramahannya yang terlanjur memesona hati juga membangkitkan gairahnya.

Hari itu hujan rintik-rintik menampar bumi. Langit menggelap lebih dari hari-hari biasanya. Gadis itu pamit pulang paling akhir seperti kebiasaannya mengepak barang dengan gestur lemah lembut untuk menghasilkan kepakan yang rapi. Ia menjadi murid terakhir yang pamit dan menundukkan badan. Senyum cantiknya mengembang. Bibir kemerahan igu membentuk ucapan menarik "Sensei aku akan pulang, terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini! Okaeri-"

Tepat saat itu kesalahan besarnya di mulai.

Gadis "kecil" lemah lembut tak berdaya dibawah kekuasaannya. Segala aktribut dunia ia bawa dan ia pertaruhkan. Jabatan guru, penanggung jawab, dan semua itu bisa ia gunakan untuk mengancam kesediaan sang gadis.

Hanya saja ia baru gemetar saat gadis malang itu beringsut ke sudut ruangan les dengan menangis terisak-isak sembari mengeratkan seprai jendela pada tubuh ranumnya. Suara lirihnya mencicit, bersaksi "Tiada Tuhan selain Allah dan Muhammad adalah rasul Allah."

Demi Allah meskipun dirinya menempuh pendidikan di negara bebas seperti Jepang yang menghalalkan sexs kepada siapapun, ia sungguh berbeda dari yang lain. Sungguh berbeda tak seperti siswi lain yang ada di sana. Ia berbela diri tetap berikap ramah kepada orang lain meskipun kepribadian aslinya dia seorang gadis pendiam. Katanya, demi ahlaq. Akhlaq Nabi yang perlu dan harus dicontohnya meskipun ia hanya mampu sedikit seperti ini, tak seperti ketika ia berdomisili di negara Wilayah Timur Tengah. Tak peduli apakah yang lain mencelanya ia memiliki keyakinan sendiri sebagai gadis pengikut agama Muhammad.

Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjadi pelajar baik selama di Jepang dan ia bisa terbebas dari semua gaya hidup tak sesuai syari"at yang ia yakini ini tepat saat orang tuanya pindah dari tempat kerjanya begitu kontrak mereka di sebuah perusahaan Jepang selesai.

Seharusnya seperti itu tapi semua rencananya telah pecah berkeping-keping dan tak bisa disambung lagi. Atau di susun lagi. Serpihannya terlalu banyak. Dan terlalu lembut.

Keyakinannya untuk menginjak lantai syurga hancur hanya karena satu unjuk kepuasan dunia meski ia tak menginginkannya. Dan keinginannya untuk menjaga janin yang dikandungnya untuk mempertahankan sisa-sisa hukum Islam yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bilang, ia tetap bertekad untuk melahirkan janin itu karena itu tugasnya sebagai wanita dan ibu yang harus memberikan hak hidup kepada putrinya sekalipun orang tuanya yang memiliki keyakinan dinamisme menentang dan Madara sendiri keberatan.

Tapi gadis lemah lembut itu bersikukuh dan ternyata punya hati besar yang tegar. Ia pergi dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan secari pesan singkat kepada pihak-pihak yang menentangnya. Ia berpesan "Aku pergi, terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini, dan aku mohon jangan cari aku lagi."

Sejujurnya Madara tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu toh ia merasa keduniaan seperti itu miliknya. Oh, memang bukan dirinya saja guru yang sudah meniduri muridnya di sekolah-sekolah Jepang. Sexs di sana menjadi adat tersendiri dan budaya yang biasa. Chi, gadis itu terlalu sok suci. Memang itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tapi ketahuilah itu terbersit dalam kepalanya hanya pada saat itu.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Madara mulai memikirkan bayi di dalam kandungan ringkih gadis itu. Bayi itu juga sebagian dari dirinya dan dirinya pun sebagian dari bayi itu. Perpenanda mengutuk sikap naif yang ia lakukan ketika dulu gadis itu pergi. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang. Bagaimana dia hidup sendirian dengan perut buncit dan semua itu membebani kepalanya.

Sesal perlahan mulai merayapi hatinya ketika melihat ratusan siswa lulus dari jenjang sekokahnya masing-masing. Memakai toga dan berfoto dengan senyum-senyum cerah menyongsong masa depan dengan cita-cita dunia yang mereka genggam. Tanpa ada yang mempermasalahkan hubungan sexs bebaas yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Tidak seperti gadis itu. Dan andaikata gadis itu tak ia "usik" dulu, mungkin saat ini ia bisa menatap senyum cerahnya juga di panggung wisuda. Hanya saja itu memang andaikata, bukan?

Kepayahan ia mulai mencari. Seorang keparat tak tahu diri kepada gadis putih yang ia nodai. Tapi sampai semester menginjak ke dua tahun ajaran baru, usahanya sia-sia.

Baru saat ini, tepat 8 bulan 19 hari dari kepergian gadis itu, televisi menyiarkan pembunuhan seorang gadis yang tengah mengandung oleh orang tuanya sendiri yang selama ini mencari keberadaannya juga. Mereka bilang keturunan itu melahirkan arang muka pada keluarga terhormat seperti mereka karenanya jalur-jalur akal sehat dalam otak mereka tak lagi berfungsi.

Mereka mengurung gadis malang itu di dalam rumah flatnya suatu sore. Mengikatnya pada sebuah ranjang agar tetap diam. Sementara mereka tunjukkan mata pisau tumpul yang berhasil merobek jalur nadinya kemudian.

Bisa jadi hari lahir bayi mungil tanpa dosa yang bertepatan dengan hari pembunuhan ibunya adalah sebuah berkah bagi harapan ibunya dan bencana alpa untuk kedua kakek dan neneknya.

Ia melihat dunia dengan jeritan lemah sebuah jiwa suci. Melolong bantuan kepada tetangga terdekat sebelum kedua pembunuh biadab itu berhasil merenggut nyawanya juga.

Hitori menjadi sebuah jiwa yang melayang terbang meniti takdir akhir kehidupannya. Mungkin tengah terisak ketika melewati tujuh petala suci dengan duri. Karena merasa gagal menyalurkan sejuban kasih sayang yang bisa ia berikan kepada putrinya. Kakek dan neneknya membenci. Ayahnya tak mengakui. Ibunya mati. Dan kini ia benar-benar tak memiliki pembela. Mungkin itu yang menbuat kematiannya tak bisa tenang.

Kasih sayangnya mati di bawah injakan takdir.

Lalu Madara berpikir. Tak seharusnya bayi perempuan itu menanggung semuanya juga, nanti. Mungkin kalau ia bersedia merawatnya, ia bisa saja menjadi gadis berhati baik seperti ibunya, dulu. Memakai toga wisuda saat hari kelulusannya tiba. Seperti keinginan ibunya, dulu. Terbebas dari gaya hidup menyimpang. Seperti harapan ibunya, dulu.

Maka harusnya Madara bersedia mengulurkan tangan, dan memang itu yang ia lakukan sore itu juga. Tepat saat sang presenter siaran berita mengganti topik. Kakinya berlari, melangkah menapak meniti jalur bertujuan kepada si kecil berjiwa bersih. Ia bertekad meneruskan harapan gadis belia yang menarik hatinya, dulu. Mendekap putri mereka sebagaimana seorang Ayah. Dan mungkin juga, tidak buruk juga mengganti keyakinannya. Ia rasa ajaran yang Hitori yakini pun menarik dan memiliki corak indah tersendiri. Ia akan menanggalkan egoisme demi menjaga amanah si mungil yang mewarisi kerjaban mata indah memikat ibunya. Mereka nyaris sama. Dan Madara bersukur setidaknya putri mereka berdua tidak seperti bajingan keparat sepertinya.

Hatinya berbisik, cukup buat dirimu ayah yang baik untuk putri kalian mulai saat ini. Madara rasa itu keinginan yang sederhana dan pantas untuk dijakankan. Ia kira.

Tapi sepertinya semua tidak semudah itu. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak semudah itu.

Umur Madara 25 tahun ketika ia tertarik kerjaban indah sepasang mata mutiara milik gadis lemah lembut. Dan itu terjadi lagi ketika umur putri mungilnya kini telah menapaki tangga keremajaan. Garis-garis di sekujur tubuhnya memberikan gambaran ulang yang sempurna dari postur ibunya. Tutur katanya. Gerak-gerikanya. Dan senyum manisnya ketika ia berfoto di depan kue ulang tahunnya yang ke 12.

Hasrat yang sama terulang.

Demi agama Muhammad yang ia anut saat ini. Ia benar-benar membanting pintu kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya sendiri dari dalam ketika putri cantiknya berlari ke arahnya dengan gembira. Membawa sebuah raport kelas dengan peringkat superior serta trophy kejuaraan lomba yang diikutinya di sekolah SD. Memanggilnya "AYAH!" sebagaimana semestinya dan ingin menghambur ke pelukkannya untuk membanggakan dirinya atas prestasi yang telah dia raih.

Malam berikutnya ketika ia telah menjadi sedikit tenang, isakkan putrinya terdengar. Dalam kamar temaram yang hanya disinari lampu meja belajar, suasana tak menentu dengan isi begitu berantakan. Tapi yang paling mencolok, adalah rapor lecak yang dibanting di atas lantai dan throphy kejuaraan yang tergeletsk di lantai basah oleh segelas air susu mineral yang meluber di sepanjang jalur lantai menuju pintu. Itu menyakitkan saat tangannya ditepis dan dirinya diteriaki "AYAH JAHAT!" untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi saat ia menyadari ia tak bisa katakan alasan sebenarnya kemarin menghindari putrinya sendiri.

Mungkin terpikir secara hukum alam itu terasa mustahil. Tapi, perasaan itu nyata , hasrat ity nyata dan bahkan.. ikatan biologis mereka juga nyata. Sebagaimana Ayah dan anak. Nyata. Itu nyata. Dan kenyataan yang paling melukai saat putri kecilnya kini membencinya.

Mungkin saja, ia berpikir ayahnya tidak mencintainya. Ayahnya tidak menghargai usaha kerasnya. Ayahnya tidak peduli padanya.

Tapi ia salah besar. Dan memang ada yang salah diantara semua kebenaran itu.

Ayahnya sangat mencintainya, dan itu benar. Tapi yang salah iyalah rasa cinta itu melebihi seorang Ayah kepada Putrinya.

Ayahnya selalu menghargai usaha kerasnya, dan itu benar. Tapi yang salah iyalah rasa menghargai itu kini berubah menjadi ketertarikan.

Ayahnya selalu peduli padanya, dan itu benar. Tapi yang salah iyalah rasa peduli itu kini berubah menjadi hasrat.

Dan semua itu salah!

Salah! Haram dan terlarang. Menjijikkan dan biadab.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam.

Umur ke-16 putrinya, hubungan Ayah dan anak mereka masih sama. Bahkan semakin buruk. Renggang. Dan terbatasi oleh partisi illusi. Ia tak bisa semakin dekat, tak bisa memahami putrinya sendiri karena jarak yang terlalu lebar. Tak bisa membimbing hubungan baik mereka karena perasaan yang semakin buta arah.

Dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan, menjelang umur ke-17 putrinya sering pulang malam dengan alasan "les" sambil membawa tas besar yang memang berisi buku-buku tapi, siapa tahu? Dirinya hanya seorang keparat yang punya kesempatan menjadi seorang ayah. Bukan seorang ibu yang memiliki rasa kasih sayang murni dan bisa memahami putrinya sendiri dengan mudah.

Semester 2 kelas XI hari ke 17. Ia duduk di depan kursi perapian pada pukul 23:11 malam. Menunggu putrinya pulang berdalih membaca buku kesiswaan. Miris. Ia bisa mendidik murid-murid di kelasnya dengan baik hingga mereka sukses menjadi berbagai "alat" negara, tapi putrinya sendiri tak dapat ia bimbing dan terbengkalai seperti makanan basi.

Semua ini karena perasaan kotor itu. Hal kotor yang semakin mengarat kala semakin hari ia semakin jatuh hati. Melihat wajah manis dengan garis wajah yang sama, kerjaban mata yang sama-semuanya. Dan putrinya semakin dewasa. Indah seperti ibunya dulu. Dan dirinya pun semakin menua, meski fisiknya tak jauh beda dengan dulu. Tapi,

"Akh! Dasar ORANG TUA BANGSAT TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Cukuplah dulu menjadi pendosa. Tapi sekarang jangan lagi. Jangan. Tapi memang hasrat yang ada di dalam dirinya tak bisa dibohongi.

Cklak

Putrinya pulang dengan sepatu roda yang ditaruh. Lalu mengacuhkannya lagi dengan berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Acuh dengan keberadaannya. Namun kali ini tidak biasa, ia memberanikan diri tuk memanggil.

"Dear..."

Langkah kaki putrinya berhenti masih di anak tangga.

"Kau dari mana?"

Ia memang sengaja bertanya. Meskipun setiap pergi putrinya tidak pernah tidak pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah pamit tadi pagi, Ayah tidak dengar aku ya?" sinis.

Darah dari luka yang ditahan mengalir. Hasrat yang ditahan berkobar. Ia mulai bersandiwara. "Ah.. Ayah semakin tua. Sepertinya Ayah lupa."

"Ah.. Ternyata hanya lupa ya? Kukira selama ini Ayah memang sudah tidak pernah peduli lagi padaku."

Menyakitkan. Kepribadian putri "kecil"-nya memang perlahan telah berubah sejak saat "itu". Dan itu salahnya. "Ayah tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu." dengarlah decihan yang terlontar benci itu. "Ayah benar-benar khawatir padamu. Kau- akhir-akhir ini sering pulang malam dan bermain hingga sore menjelang bersama teman laki-lakimu. Ayah benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padamu-"

"HAHA! Payah! Ternyata mudah sekali membuat Ayah perhatian padaku. Kupikir prestasi saja cukup. Aku memang SALAH! TERNYATA TIDAK!"

"Hinata- bukan seperti-"

"Ayah tenang saja, aku tidak pernah memperbolehkan teman laki-lakiku menyentuhku selama ini. Aku hanya les. Aku sudah bilang yang sebenarnya. Terserah Ayah mau percaya atau tidak padaku. Kukira selama ini Ayah tidak pernah percaya padaku-"

"Hinata Ayah mohon dengarkan Ayah dulu-"

BLARRRRR!

Dan pintu kamar putrinya terbanting menolaknya. Pintu itupun tak pernah lagi terbuka untuknya selama ini meski ia hanya bermaksud membimbingnya belajar seperti dulu. Pintu itu seolah mengeras lebih keras dari kayu.

Apalagi pintu hati putrinya. Mungkin saat ini telah mengkristal dan tak bisa lagi dicairkan seperti dulu. Apabila dipaksa untuk disentuh, mungkin hati kristal itu justru akan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia benar-benar sulit mengerti. Ia tak bisa menyelami dunia putrinya selama ini.

Ah.. Dasarnya perasaan cinta yang dikandungnya memang menjijikkan. Maka akhirnya pun menjadi hal menjijikkan seperti ini. Ia lelah. Sepanjang hampir 5 tahun terakhir berjauhan dengan putrinya dengan jarak yang lebar. Itu benar-benar menyiksa dan melukai diri sendiri. Ah.. Juga putri tercintanya.

Demi Ibadah yang selama ini ia jalankan. Meski bersujud sudah berkali-kali perasaan tak lazim itu benar-benar sudah sangat mengotori. Dengarkan yang benar. Pengakuan ini akan menyakitkan dalam sekejab. Mungkin akan berbekas tapi setidaknya rasa sakit ini akan lebih ringan daripada rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh kesuraman titik temu posisi bertahan ini.

Dan meski perlahan-lahan. Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar putrinya. Membukanya perlahan-lahan.

Tirai balkon putrinya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Cahaya bulan purnama tak sempurna memancar di wajahnya yang letih dan basah oleh air mata. Kelopak matanya terkatup. Tubuhnya meringkuk di sudut balkon yang dingin. Boneka teddy dipelukkannya ikut basah perlahan-lahan. _Microfon_ _recorder_ di dalam leher berbulunya bergemrisik saat ia melangkah masuk.

"Hinata-"

_"Ayah.."_

Terdengar suara lirih dari dalam recorder boneka teddy bear. Ia berhenti untuk mendengarkan.

_"Ayah kenapa sering diam padaku? Apa ayah membenciku? Tapi kenapa, Ayah? Apa aku kurang berprestasi? Ayah kenapa menghindariku dulu. Ayah kenapa masih sering menghindariku sampai saat ini?"_

Suara dalam recorder semakin goyang.

_"Aku sangat menyayangi Ayah.. Apa Ayah tidak menyayangiku? Aku tahu aku tidak sepintar Ayah, tapi aku bisa belajar lebih giat lagi untuk dapat prestasi llebih banyak jika itu yang Ayah inginkan. Aku benar-benar sayang Ayah.. Aku bahkan mencintai Ayah..."_

Suara isakkan dari dalam recorder menanjak bersamaan dengan gempuran henyak dalam dadanya. Sesak di sini bersama perasaan tak menyangka- laringnya terasa sangat kering. Mencekiknya untuk sejenak.

_"Aku benar-benar mencintai Ayah.. -hiks-.. Aku merasa Ayah sangat baik dan tampan. A-aku merasa Ayah -hiks- sangat hangat dan nyaman k-kupeluk.. -hiks..- t-tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah bilang..kan? Teddy aku tidak pernah bilang pada ayah kan? Aku tidak mau bilang pada Ayah.. -hiks- aku tidak mau Ayah marah.."_

_"Dia marah dan membenciku, Teddy.T-Tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah bilang pada Ayah kan? L-alu kenapa Ayah membenciku? A-apa salahku? T-Teddy aku takut A-Ayah tahu. Ke-kenapa dia benci padaku, Teddy.."_

Lalu kenapa?

"Hinata..-"

"A-A-AYAH?!"

Perasaan yang sama. Nyata. Dan ikatan darah yang nyata. Itu lebih melukai dari segala hal.

"A-Ayah.. Ke-kenapa ada di sini? A-ap.."

"Kau kah itu? Kau yang mengatakan semua itu?"

"...-hakh!- T-TUNGGU AYAH!"

BLARRRR!

Pintu terbanting lagi. Menyekat dua hati yang berbeda yang merasakan sakit karena hal yang sama.

Ia adalah Madara. Ya.. Madara. Dan cermin di depannya mengatakan yang berbeda. Semakin ditilik. Cermin di depannya semakin mengejek.

_'Ya.. Kau adalah Madara. Pria tua 43 tahun yang menginginkan gadis ranum berusia 17 tahun dan menjijikkannya gadis itu adalah anak biologismu dengan ibunya sendiri. Kau dasar keparat tidak tahu diri! Menjadi Ayah yang gagal dan pendurhaka sampai saat ini. Keparat! Bangsat! Berkacalah! Bercerminlah sekarang! Bercerminlah selama mungkin sampai kau menemui beberapa uban di balik rambut hitam yang dulu kau banggakan itu! Kau sudah menua! Kau tua dan tidak tahu diri! Keparat! Mati saja kau!'_

Oh.. Cermin. Malam itu permintaanmu terlaksana. Kau bisa tersenyum bangga, nak. Serapahanmu yang jujur berbuah manis. Sekarang lihatlah dengan jelas, nak. Seorang pria tua yang menjadi korban kejujuranmu kini tumbang di lantai dengan pucuk-pucuk gunting yang menusuk perutnya.

Sekarang, apa kau puas?

**To be Continued**

Kisah ini didasari syari'at islam yang ditunjukkan nanti di chapter 2. Tidak berniat menunjukkan SARA atau hal menjijikkan tentang islam. Justru saya ingin membagi sebuah pelajaran penting. Memperlihatkan keindahan islam melalui kisah ini. Chapter 2 akan nenjadi resolusi dari seluruh plot. Akan disertakan pula dalil-dalil haq yang mendasari terlahirnya kisah ini. Insya Allah. Pasti. Maaf bila ada yang keberatan dengan kisah ini.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!

**Penulis Spiritual-Realis (Zaujat Lutfy)**


End file.
